


The Bet

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Maid Fetish, Maid Hinata, Spanking, University Students, maid au, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama had a bet to see who could get the best scores in their final exams. Kageyama, now can order his boyfriend, Hinata, to do anything he wants while he dresses in the most amazing dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

The orange haired male hid behind the partition door, refusing to be seen by the male on the other side. He looked absolutely ridiculous in his outfit that he was forced to wear.

“Come out, dumbass!” The bright haired male shuffled behind the door and fidgeted as two prying eyes looked at him with perverted eyes. The deep blue-grey eyes studied the milky white skin. An ominous smile shadowed his face as he glared at the bashful male. “I never thought that it would look so good on you,” he chuckled to himself. The shy male used his hands to cover the front of his body from the prying eyes. The dark haired male stormed over to him and yanked his arms away from the hem of his dress so he could ravish in his beauty. 

“What the hell!?” he yelled into his face, standing on his tiptoes just to get a better advantage as he screamed. The raven haired male gave another sinister smile. As the smaller male stretched up, the hem of the dress raised as well showing a milky white ass. The large male wrapped his hands his body and grabbed the round muscle. A flash of pink scolled over his cheeks. 

“Now, never cover yourself in front of me. That is an order,” The male spoke gently into his hair. The smaller male pushed him away and nodded.

“Yes, master. Whatever you wish,” he curtsied while holding the hem of the dress.

The young orange haired male was none other than Hinata Shoyou who was dressed in a revealing maids outfit. Since it was a females uniform, the chest area was very large so every time he bent over, his master could see his slightly toned chest. The dress stopped at mid thigh but thanks thigh high socks, he managed to keep his modesty - a little. It made him absolutely irresistible. He wore a headband that sat nicely in his bright orange hair. There was little white bows on the hem of the dress. The sleeves wasn’t attached at the shoulders but they flared out at the hands. The dress had spaghetti straps just to hold it up. He was forced to wear ladies underwear, which didn’t cover much of his ass cheeks at all. On his feet was black high heels which shaped his beautiful legs.

The master was his boyfriend for two years since they began 1st year of University, Kageyama Tobio. The pair had instantly clicked even though their personalities clashed. Hinata was only in this predicament as the pair had a bet to see who could better on their finals and unfortunately for Hinata, Kageyama had won the bet. Now, the smaller male was dressed in a maid outfit as his boyfriend was now his master. They were in their own apartment so it didn’t really matter for the males. The bet would only last for two weeks as they were on a summer vacation before they started their last year of university. Hinata was thinking that, Kageyama had a minor maid fetish. He had went out and found the sluttiest outfit he could find with all the accessories and all. It was even in his closet before they even made the bet.

“Would you get me a beer?” Kageyama headed back to the couch and lay his whole body over the three seater. Hinata bowed to his master and swiftly headed to the couch to get him some alcohol. They only drunk within the house as the repercussions of drinking should be done privately in the comfort of their own home. Kageyama laughed as he was so compliant to his every wishes. Moments before, he was so shy but now he had became the role.He wanted to test how far he would go for him. As much as he loved him answering to his every wished without any complaints, he really wished he put up more of a fight just so he Kageyama could punish him slightly. He watched as the skirt swayed side to side in sync with his hips as he walked to the kitchen. He chuckled as he could hear the fumbling around in the fridge for a beer. Hinata came back through with a beer in his hand. He wasn’t much of a fan of alcohol so he just let Kageyama drink the pack. The small male bent over as he handed over the beer. Kageyama got a good glance down Hinata’s top. His pink nipples looked so inviting but he held himself back from attacking. 

“Anything else, master?” Kageyama shook his head and Hinata bowed and headed back into the kitchen. Could he just do things deliberately to make Hinata to look bad? Or wait until Hinata does something wrong then punish him?

Kageyama hadn’t realised that he had fallen asleep on the couch with the beer in his hand. But when he woke up, the beer was gone and a blanket covered his body. Hinata wasn’t in the living room when Kageyama woke up.

“Hinata?” He shouted out to him. When it became night time, Hinata the maid was of the clock and Hinata the boyfriend was on the clock. The male peeked his head in the door to see what was wrong. Kageyama patted the couch for him to lie beside him. He didn’t look like it with his rude demeanor but the raven haired male actually liked to snuggle up with the petite male.

“Won’t it be better if we lay in bed,” Kageyama smirked a little and walked over to Hinata, clasped his hand then lead him to the bedroom. Dark blue-grey eyes watched as he stripped out of the maid outfit and placed his panda pyjamas on in the comfort of their own bedroom. While, Kageyama just slipped on a pair of grey joggers on. The maid outfit hung on the back of the door. Kageyama was turned on so much as he had to slip out of the sexy underwear. Hinata slipped under the covers where he was so comfy. Kageyama sat at the edge of the bed as he wanted to hurt punish his boyfriend so badly. 

“I’ll be back. I need to make a phone call,” Hinata turned round and gently kissed Kageyama’s neck and his bare shoulders. Kageyama closed his eyes as the kisses were so gentle on his body. Kageyama stood up and walked out the room then sat on the balcony with his phone his hand, calling an expert for some advice.

“Hey, I need some advice,” on the other end of the phone was his best friend from high school, Oikawa Tooru who had headed to another university. The male on the other end was actually two years older than him.

“Anything, Tobio-chan. Is it to do with your sex life?” Kageyama couldn’t help but blush as his sex life with Hinata was just fine. The perpetually annoyed male just wanted to be more adventurous in their lives. 

“I won a bet with Hinata and now he is my maid. He is being too compliant to my every command. I kinda wanna punish him slightly,” he heard a soft chuckle coming from the phone. The younger male was slightly glad that it was over the phone as he wouldn't feel so awkward.

“So what does Tobio-chan, wanna do to Shou-chan? But say it in dirty talk,” the male teased over the phone. “Say that you want to bend me over your lap and slap my bare ass.” Kageyama blushed as he was right on the mark. 

“Shut up! Just tell me what I should do. Shall I wait until he does something to be punished for or shall I deliberately mess with him,” Kageyama could almost hear the cogs turning in his friend's head.

“Have you talked to Shou-chan about this. Is he a masochist or is he willing to do things just for you. Once you know that then it depends how long the bet is, so i suggest force him into a position. If he is willing to do anything, just force him and see his reaction,” Kageyama liked the answer that Oikawa gave him. 

“Thanks for the talk. I’ll try your advice,” behind the balcony door was a slightly naked Hinata who heard the whole conversation. He only came out to check on Kageyama as he was out for some time. There was a huge blush across his face as Kageyama was talking about punishing him. 

Hinata quickly ran back to the bedroom and jumped under the covers and waited for Kageyama’s return. A minute later, the dark haired male crawled into bed and wrapped his arms tightly around his frame. Hinata was wracking his brain whether he wanted Kageyama to do such things to him. On one hand, he believed that Kageyama would try to assault him everyday, although being punished by him would feel so good. Now he had no idea whether to act out and get punished or just let Kageyama mess with him. If he ‘accidentally’ acted in way that would get him punished, Kageyama might realise that he heard the conversation which might create an awkward situation between them. Then and there, he decided that he would allow his boyfriend to mess with him. With that in his mind, the orange haired male snuggled in closer to Kageyama’s chest.

The next day, Hinata woke up extremely early to go for a shower before he had to be his partner’s maid. Was Kageyama going to punish him today? For some reason, Hinata really wanted to be punished by Kageyama. The way he spoke about the subject was the reason he fell in love with him even more. It was hard to believe that the male had thought of Hinata's feelings first.

When Kageyama first woke up, the bed which he shared was cold with the lack of heat from the other person. The smell of bacon danced to his nose, which pleased him. His boyfriend/maid knew how to make his day in the morning. He also liked a wake up call from down south but that hadn't been done for quite some time. The male allowed his body to follow his nose to the delicious smell. 

In the kitchen was a sexy Hinata leaning against the counter with a plate of a lovely british fry up in front of him. Kageyama marched over the lovely male and pulled him into a loving embrace.The small male was shocked by the sweet embrace of the taller male but nonetheless he wrapped his arms tightly around his broad frame and hid his face in his chest.

“Have you eaten as well?” Hinata shook his head as he simply forgot to make himself some. After the shower, he automatically began to cook for Kageyama and feeding himself slipped his mind. Kageyama kissed his hair as the ginger haired male was just being so sweet. “Dumbass, now sit at the table as well,” the dark haired male headed to the cupboard and pulled out another plate for Hinata to use. Kageyama shoved some of his food onto the male’s plate. Luckily for both of them, Kageyama had a large appetite so they still had enough to fill their bellies. Hinata sat at the table and happily tucked into the food, that he had made for Kageyama. It tasted so good as it was someone else’s food even though he had cooked it.

“Would you like a drink?” Hinata asked him as he began to stand up. He was probably off as he knew that when he messed up, Kageyama would have him over his knee. Hinata twitched slightly at the thought of it. 

“No, I’ll get it. What do you want?” Kageyama began to stand but Hinata beat him to it. The orange haired male rushed to Kageyama, hooked his arms around his body and gently kissed his cheek. Kageyama kissed his jawline as he loved the way that was caring so much for him. An arm wrapped around Hinata’s back and pulled him into the chair. The hand was extremely low to his revealing ass. “I’ll have an iced tea,” he whispered against his jaw, his lips caressing his skin. Hinata unhooked his arms and pulled back to get a beverage for them both.

After their breakfast, Hinata went onto cleaning the house afterwards while Kageyama lay on the couch reading his sports magazine. When Hinata bowed down to pick an item, his underwear displayed itself in Kageyama’s face. The dark haired male smirked and watched as the sweet ass teased him. It slightly wiggled as he had to dust the coffee table. Kageyama reached over and grabbed the hem of his underwear and gently tugged on it. Hinata jumped up in fright and covered himself from his boyfriends advancing eyes. 

"That's not a good pair of underwear. Take em off," Hinata blushed and shook his head. Kageyama was taken back by his negative attitude. He smirked then he remembered what he wanted to do if he ever acted out against his master. Kageyama sat up straight on the couch and pushed himself back against the back. He beaconed him over with a/ single finger. Hinata knew that if he protested he would get punished slightly. The maid shuffled his way over to his annoyed boyfriend. “Bend over my knee and receive your punishment,” Hinata did as he was hold and lay over his knee. Kageyama took a deep breath as he knew that it pushing their relationship. The dark haired male lifted the hem of the dress up to to his hips. Underneath the skirt was a soft ass cheeks. The milky ass clenched together as he wasn’t used to Kageyama so close. “Lift your hips,” Kageyama demanded from his maid. Hinata slightly raised his hips and felt as his boyfriend eased the piece of cloth away from his ass. Kageyama bit his lip as it was so good to strip him of his underwear. Slowly, he breathed in and out, bracing him for what was to come. His fists tightening into little balls as he waited for the first impact. It was almost like he has reliving the moment he lost his virginity to Kageyama. 

As soon the piece of cloth was only hanging on leg, he suddenly felt the breeze hit him. He hid his face between the couch and Kageyama's leg. Then he felt the striking pain as a hand connected with his bare cheeks. His head snapped up, as the air was sucked out of his body. Kageyama slapped his ass once again, for some reason he loved as hand collided with the milky ass below him. Hinata let out a loud groan as he felt his skin burn. Kageyama, couldn’t help but lap his ass one last time. His hand lingered near his head then cut through the air and smacked dead onto a now red ass.

"When I ask you to take of your underwear, you will do just that," Kageyama hissed at the male on his lap. He hated being aggressive to the male who was so sweet to him and supported him through everything. 

"No. I don't care if you punish me," Kageyama smirked and spun Hinata so he was facing him. He picked him and held him so tightly as he feared that he had ruined their relationship. Hinata wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled into his warm chest. "It's quite an appealing feeling," Kageyama blushed a little as his little boyfriend was a little masochist. The dress barely covered up his penis as he sat on the sullen male's lap. He shifted his position so that they were chest to chest, legs at either side of Kageyama's hips. Two strong hands grasped his plump cheeks. They held each other as they cuddled on the couch.

"I love you so much, Hinata. I'm terribly sorry, if I hurt you. I just couldn’t help myself," the smaller male pulled his head closer to his body. The male’s eyes widened as his maid tried to comfort him. Slim finger wove through the black hair and gently soothed the troubled male. The preppy male didn’t care that his bare bottom was on show, there was hardly any visitors to the house for him to cover up. With ease, Hinata leaned down to rest his head on his partner’s head.

"I didn’t mind at all. I quite enjoyed it since our was you giving me, my punishment," the male picked up the lighter male and flipped him onto the couch. All the air left his body as he hit the seat. Two strong arms caged his head as a large body pressed him further on the sofa. A gentle snigger escaped the trapped male as black strands tickled his neck. It was the best feeling as two soft lips marked their spot on his neck. To keep the feeling at bay, Hinata wrapped his arms securely around Kageyama’s back. Soft eyes locked onto the male who was begging for forgiveness. “I seriously didn’t mind,” two milky hands slipped under a shirt and worked their hands to the pecks of his lover, a gentle gasp was forced from the owner of the fit body. He gave Hinata one gentle kiss on the lips before he climbed off him. Hinata had fixed his skirt even though he wasn’t wearing any thing underneath. Kageyama hid his blushing face. He swore to himself that Hinata in that attire was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story. I hoped you enjoyed. Please comment and tell me your thoughts


End file.
